Not Even A Blanket
by Ozvaldo
Summary: This is a version of how my friend thinks Breaking Dawn could turn out. Major B/E. Please R & R. Bella gets some wicked powers and meets some interesting people.
1. Engaement Anncouncement

Chapter 1 engagement announcement

"Edward I don't want to do this!" I pouted while lying in his cool arms. We were in the kitchen, and it had only been days since the

news of Edward's proposal had begun to spread throughout the dull town. As far as it may have gotten, not even Chief Swan had

heard the news.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward murmured against the back of my neck. Goosebumps rose on my arms.

I tried to imagine how Charlie might react to hearing that I was going to marry Edward. It wasn't good. I never thought Charlie

would forgive Edward in a million years. But soon I would have a million years to spare. Edward froze, and he sighed. I knew that

meant Charlie was almost here. Edward separated us as far as he could at the kitchen table. I had made Charlie his favorite meal,

in attempt to break the news easier, although I knew it was futile.

"Hey Bells…" He saw Edward sitting across the table, "Edward." At least Charlie acknowledged he was there, but by now, it really

was no shock to see him here. He was always here. This was going to be much, much harder than I thought.

Attempting to sound sweet and innocent I greeted him,

"Hi Charlie! I made your favorite." My voice sounded a little shaky, and I was glad that he didn't notice.

I had already set the table before Charlie had come home, and once he sat, he started scarfing down the well prepared meal.

After a few bites, his paced slowed. I realized he was wondering why Edward and I were watching him eat, and why I had made

him his favorite meal. I watched in horror as his face became confused and suspicious.

"Bells," Charlie started, "This is delicious… no offence but did you have a reason for this?"

My heartbeat quickened, Edward scooted his chair closer to me and wrapped his icy hand around mine. That comforted me, a little.

"Umm, well. K-kind of" I stuttered out. What was I supposed to say?! My face turned a bright red, as I panicked. What to say

next? Luckily, Edward had thought of something. And he started for me.

"Mr. Swan," he said in his always polite, even tone, "traditionally, I would have asked you first, but seeing as this was Bella's

decision, I would hope that you would give Bella and me your blessing and perhaps in time you'll understand how much Bella and I

love each other. Bella is the most important thing to me, she always has been." I looked into Edward's warm topaz eyes, for a

moment forgetting I needed to breathe. I could only guess what Charlie might be thinking. If he loved me so much why did he

leave? Well, that was yet another thing I couldn't tell him.

Slowly, and very, very cautiously, I held up my left hand to show the sparkling diamond ring that glittered on my ring finger. Charlie

turned white once he realized what it meant. He skipped right past red and turned a vibrant purple. I'd never seen anyone so

angry. With the exception of Edward when James threatened my life. He stood up and slammed the table with his fists, shaking it

so much, that his food was almost knocked right off. I wondered if he had picked up some traits from his werewolf friends, even if

he was unaware. Then it hurt me to think about them, so I concentrated on the scene in front of me. That's when I clutched

Edward's hand for dear life.

"NO! " Charlie screamed in anger. Now I was truly, truly glad that Edward was bullet proof. He glanced down at me and I saw in

his eyes that he was acknowledging that I was right about this happening.

"I won't allow it, you're no good for her!" now he was yelling at Edward. I couldn't stand it one bit. This was not happy like it was

supposed to be. But, what did I expect? Maybe I was hanging around Alice too much; maybe I just knew that my dad would react

this way. I knew that he didn't want me to make the same mistake he made, but it wasn't like that.

"Dad! That's enough!! Edward and I really love each other, I know you hate that, but you aren't going to talk us out of it!" I yelled

back at Charlie. Edward squeezed my hand again and my breathing slowed, and I became slightly more composed.

"Dad," I said calmer, "I can't live without Edward, you've seen it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I thought about

how long that would be, and I looked at Edward. Knowing that was where my future was, I smiled.

"The wedding is on august 13th," I informed him. "Let us know if you decide to come." Charlie's purple face dulled down to a pale

lavender, once he realized he wasn't going to change my mind.

"Get out of my house," Charlie hissed at Edward. When he stood up to leave so did I, knowing that I had to make my point. I was

going through with this. I warned him though, that Edward and I were a package deal. I wouldn't go where Edward couldn't stay

with me.

"Wait! Bella! We need to talk about this!" Charlie caught me right before I exited the door.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just let me go Charlie!" And with that I stomped out of the house, twisting my engagement ring

around on my finger. My insides ripped themselves apart with guilt, for having said that to my father. Again. I knew he only

wanted what was best for me. Once things settled down I would have to call him later…

"You didn't have to do that." Edward's voice was that of a sad angel.

"Don't make me tell you again, I love you, and I'll be where you are." He turned towards me and pressed his beautiful icy lips

against my forehead, and held me close against him. I searched for his lips with mine. My hands tangled into his hair and his

hands cupped my face. I broke away for air but he just moved his lips down to my throat. Right after I caught my breath, he

stopped abruptly, and chuckled.

"Your father is about to look out the window…" I hadn't realized that my hands were still tightly gripped in his hair, so I released

them right away and blushed. He laughed lightly. "I guess we're going to my house then." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and

my heart skipped several beats.

"That means I'll be sleeping in your room tonight, right?" I giggled. Although the giant bed in Edward's room was highly

unnecessary, I enjoyed sleeping in it. Especially when Edward was there with me.

"Well you could sleep in Alice's room if you really want…" he teased, and opened the car door for me.

"I'm sure Alice would love that! I'm sure she wouldn't buy me a ridiculous bed…"

"You said yourself, the bed is nice." He grinned. The bed _was_ nice. "And don't forget that the deals off, whatever you want…" his

look was a hopeful one. It was soon going to be a disappointed one.

"If I get to sleep in your room, then maybe I'll consider it…" it had only been minutes, but we were already at his house. He

opened my car door sooner than I could unbuckle my seat belt. But once I was free of the belt, he slipped his hands behind my

back and under my legs to lift me into his arms. He ducked his head down to kiss me while he walked into the house, and I still

don't know how he opened the door.

"Bella! I just found out. I'm sorry, baby. Don't worry though, he's debating whether to give in with it or let it go. Although I must

say, his mind sure does change quickly. How did you live with him for this long?" Alice asked playfully, stealing me away from

Edward. I heard him groan and the next minute I was in his arms. Alice crossed her arms, but walked away defeated, muttering

something about possessiveness.

"Our room it is then." Our room. My heart thumped. He said our room and in an instant, we were in the joyous place. Never

breaking the kiss, he laid me down on the bed. He moved the hand that was under my legs into my hair, and the one behind my

back held me close to him. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Just to let you know… I'm still going to do this right. Everything in the perfect order." I told him. Once I had gotten past the whole

marriage denial thing, which was just recently, I decided that committing one sin was better than doing a bunch more than

necessary. But he still had the right to try.

"…I know, it was a slim chance, and you should get some sleep." He whispered in my ear. He put a blanket on me and sat next to

me, getting ready to watch me sleep. But something was bothering me. I took the blanket and put it over both of us, then settled

down into the enormous, lovely bed.

"Won't you be cold?" he asked me before he got relaxed. I shrugged.

"I'm more comfortable this way." I simply replied. This was truly where I wanted to be, and no one or thing was going to keep me

away from my Edward. Not even a blanket.

"I love you," he whispered quietly by my side. I didn't hesitate at all.

"I love you too," it was so, so true. I set my head down on the pillow with Edward's arms wrapped around me. He softly hummed

my lullaby in my ear until I was whispering his name in my sleep. I was already used to the feeling that he would watch me, and I

prayed to god that I didn't say anything too bad tonight.


	2. aUTHOR

**This is an Author's note. Since the real author didnt want to have a chapter 2 because it is the wedding scene, i have decided to just have an Authors, for the sake of organization. You people will probably just skip this over and not read it but for those of you who do, thanks! This story will be at least 5 chapters long and there will more stories coming.**

**So, if you read and review, tell us what you think is good/bad and we'll try to make it better! **

**I like cheese. If you have any ideas about other stories in any other category or if you want me to edit and post something, just tell me and i will be happy to oblige. Love ya!**

**I will be posting reviewers in another author's note later. bYE!**


	3. point of no return

Chapter** 3** its chapter 3 bc chapter 2 is the wedding and I never want to write that the point of no return (ha-ha)

"There's no changing your mind is there?" Edward asked me one last time. Cullens and their second thoughts; it was the sixth time tonight he had asked me this. The wedding was over; my part of the deal was finished.

"Edward, I love you. I'll love you forever." He sighed. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me softly for a moment. He laid his head down on my chest, and listened to my heart race. After a few minutes, he brought his lips to my neck and whispered back.

"I love you too. Forever." Then his lips parted, he sank his razor sharp teeth into my skin.

At first I didn't feel anything. After a few minutes I wondered if it was going to hurt at all. The answer to that question came once my neck started burning. I tried my hardest not to scream. I didn't want Edward to have to see that. I knew there was no fire on my neck, but was there such a thing as logic when you were just bitten by a vampire?

I could feel the venom burning through my neck, very slowly and very, very painfully spreading down to my shoulders and chest. How long had it been? It felt like I had been lying there for days. I conjured up enough strength to ask.

"How long, has it been?" I whispered, taking a break in the middle of the sentence from the pain. I gasped for air. The venom had spread down to my fingertips. Everywhere the venom passed completely I felt numb, but the more places I felt numb, the more the venom burned elsewhere. I could feel it spreading through my chest. Where my heart was. I didn't need Edward's hearing to know that my heart beat was slowing way, way down, and that my blood was thickening, making the venom travel even slower than when it started.

"It's been about 12 hours." Edward sounded almost traumatized from seeing me like this. I couldn't believe that that was all the time that had gone by. I wasn't even half way there. The pain was so unbearable. Edward had told me about it before. His explanation didn't begin to cover how much it actually hurt. Anything to stop this, almost anything. It was hard to concentrate on anything besides the pain, but I couldn't help thinking about after. I would be with Edward forever. And we would never have to leave each other's sides. That thought helped ease the pain, if only a little.

Then it came back harder, as if mad at me for thinking of something else. I couldn't even stay conscious. Then the vivid nightmares started. Even in my dreams I couldn't escape the horror of the pain I was feeling. I would drift in and out of consciousness. But whether I was awake or not, I couldn't stop it. Edward stayed with me the whole time. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I couldn't do it alone. Sometimes, Edward would put his cool hands on my forehead, and I would almost smile. Other times he would hum my lullaby, which would slightly calm my dreams.

I couldn't speak anymore; it was too hard to concentrate on what to say. I remembered the first time I tried to speak. I wasn't even that far along when I asked that. The fire was all over my body now, down to my knees, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I thought maybe it had been two or two and half days. I couldn't tell. Time seemed as if it were against me. It felt like I had been lying there for years. The pain was so strong, my vision was blurred and I couldn't see Edward any more. That was possibly the worst part. Trying not to scream anymore was useless. Even though my throat was dry, it was something I was beyond in control of. I couldn't feel my voice but I could hear horrible shrieking, and screaming. Could that really be me? I could feel that my blood was very thick now, and my heart was only beating a few times every minute. I could hardly breathe.

Until darkness surrounded me. Suddenly everything was black. Gone. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see Edward. Did he leave? I was starting to panic. What was happening now?


	4. New Life

Chapter 4 new life

I was muddled in a cloud; strange noises were all around that I had never heard before. All around me were shapes and colors, new to me. My eyes were open now. The millisecond I wanted to sit up, I was. I'd never moved that fast before. I had to squint; there were so many details to take in, in just one glimpse of this new world. I could see every crack on the floor. I could hear the spider crawling in the corner. The sun came shining through the giant window wall. I looked at my arm and it was shining, like diamonds, like Edward. Edward. He was sitting on the sofa. We were both sparkling, lighting up the room even more. Suddenly he was right by my side. I couldn't tell how he was feeling; the look in his eyes seemed to be a mixture of feelings.

"It was unbearable. Seeing you like that. It was shedding my heart apart. I couldn't imagine what I had done to you."

"Well, do you like seeing me like this?" a grin stretched across my face. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him over to me.

"More than you know." Then his lips were on mine moving together in equality. I knew that it was because Edward didn't have to fight against himself, watching his own every move. This kiss didn't hold back, it didn't need to. It lasted longer than any of our other kisses, and I wondered for a second, and realized I hadn't passed out from lack of air. Edward's lips started slowing and I felt his mind was somewhere else. He broke the kiss apart and spoke.

"You should need… are you… thirsty? He knew that newborns were usually always thirsty, but for some reason I didn't really feel like I was. Was I supposed to?

"Um… Hmmm." I didn't know how to answer the question. That didn't seem right. Did something go wrong? I didn't really feel thirsty…

"We should go hunting." Edward's eyes were a dark crimson, redder, from my blood. I put my hand on his temple next to his eye.

"Your eyes… I know you're thirsty." My hand fell from his face, "but first, I think I should change my clothes." His eyes darted to my outfit. The same one I had been wearing for three days. Before the wedding I started moving things into Edward's house. Even though we wouldn't be staying here for long, Alice insisted that a girl needed her things.

"Of course..." Edward spoke cautiously. He could tell there was something strange too. Then again, I didn't know what being thirsty felt like. Maybe I would know once I drank something. Or maybe I would be thirsty by the time we got to the forest.

It was a cloudy day in Forks but surprisingly, it wasn't raining. Before we left to the forest, I thought I would trip when I started running, but Edward was right. Running was like a second nature. I got to the middle of the forest with no difficulty, but I still didn't feel thirsty. He stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Um, Edward, I think there's something wrong." I didn't know how else to put it. I would have blushed. He was at my side instantly, worry written on his face.

"I noticed earlier, that there was something strange. How do you feel? What do you think is wrong?" he was concerned. Maybe he thought he did something wrong when he bit me. If that was possible.

"Well, it's just that. I don't… feel… thirsty. And I think that I should…" Edward looked down, thinking for a moment.

"Bella, stay here for a second." He turned around and dashed further into the woods. I closed my eyes and listened. I could smell a deer somewhere… to the side of me, about a mile away. It would only take seconds to get to it. I could hear Edwards's feet running through the forest, something I couldn't here with my human ears. He was running to a… a coyote. I think. It never even saw him coming. They were about a mile and a half away. I could hear Edward running back to me. What was he doing? Was he bringing the coyote back with him? That would just be gross. I could smell him coming closer. I opened my eyes when he stopped right in front me. On his hand was a few drops of coyote blood. At least he didn't bring the whole thing back with him. He put his hand in front of us.

"Edward, put your hand in your pocket." The smell of blood was strong and… I didn't like it. I couldn't sweat, but my stomach felt uneasy, although there was nothing for me to throw up. "Would you just lick that and get it away from me?" a look of shock crossed his stoic face.

"And this doesn't appeal to you? Not one bit?!" I knew something was wrong with me, "I think we should go see Carlisle, right now." He grabbed my hand and ran full-speed home.

"Carlisle!" he shouted, probably louder than he needed too, but he was there in a matter of seconds. Shock crossed his face the moment he saw me. Of course he knew this was going to happen. I guess it was just strange that it actually had.

"Welcome to the family, Mrs. Cullen!" ugh, he _had_ to say Mrs.… I only liked that when Edward called me that. But I just grinned back at him.

"Carlisle! Its Bella, she says she doesn't feel thirsty. I don't know why that would be." Edward kept on talking just a bit too loudly. Carlisle motioned his hand for us to follow him. We walked into his office and sat down. I felt like I had misbehaved and was sent to the principal's office.

"Edward," Carlisle started, sounding only a bit confused, "what was Bella's reaction to blood when she was human?"

"It made her queasy…"

"Did you smell any blood? How did it make you feel?" Carlisle was talking to me now.

"Well I didn't feel like I was thirsty at all, I just thought that maybe I would once I smelled blood, but once I did, I felt nauseous. I wanted him to get rid of it." I looked nervously towards Edward. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I think that, in the same way that you can read minds and Alice can read the future, maybe Bella doesn't need blood. First of all, because since she wanted to be changed, and maybe because of how strongly she loves you, that she was able to keep the part of her mind that tells her she doesn't like blood. Who knows, maybe it's also because you just hated it to begin with." Carlisle finished, but it took Edward and I both a second to let it sink in.

"So basically, the maturity it might take a vampire around 70 or 80 years to reach to be able to need or want something more than blood, Bella has already reached, just because she _knew_ she was going to change?" Edward closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"Well, there was more than one reason it could have been, Edward. Who knows why Alice has premonitions? Why can you read minds? I've been working on all these questions for a really long time, and mostly it was because humans got to take their strongest qualities and bring them to the vampire world. It's possible that since she was so mature when she was only an 18 year old human, she got to take the ability of being a mature vampire. Maybe because she is so stubborn, she knew what was coming and she fought against it. It could also be because, that she loved you so much when she was a human, that instead of needing blood more than you, it just got to stay as the way it was. I can only think of one other reason though, it could be that since Bella's mind is so private, and no one can touch her there, that not even the change becoming a vampire would alter her mind, and that the need of blood would vanish because of the way her mind was. Or is. And, it could just be a combination of all this. Like I said, who knows?" I was just so glad, that nothing really changed between Edward and I. at least not the way we felt about each other.

_It's like the _Volturi_ said… they had high hopes for you._ Carlisle said to me, while I was looking at Edward.

"Yeah, but what could they do with that kind of ability? Well it's not even an ability really, just a quality." All of a sudden, both Edward and Carlisle looked up at me in shock.

"What?" What did I do now?

"Bella, can you tell me what Carlisle just said?" he was speaking very quickly now. His eyes were lit up with excitement. I was so confused! I was just replying!

"Uhhhh. Well yeah, he said that the Volturi had high hopes for me? What?" Carlisle and Edward both just stared at me. Carlisle spoke again, but this time, I looked at him. His lips didn't move.

_Looks like you might have more than one quality. _Carlisle thought again, and realization crossed my mind and my eyes grew in shock. I looked at Carlisle, and then to Edward. I stood up quickly, and as soon as I did, Edward and Carlisle stood up too.

"Wait! That doesn't make any sense! I was never good at reading people!" I shouted at them. This didn't make any sense. Could I read Edwards mind too? Not that I really knew how, but I focused on Edwards head, or thoughts if I could, and I started getting a headache. I squeezed my head with my hands. Now I knew why he seemed mad at me before we ever met.

"Ow! How come I can't read Edwards mind?" Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a moment.

_Maybe we should go see Alice… I wonder…_ I knew Carlisle was only thinking but his thoughts rang just as clearly as if he had said it out loud.

"Good idea." I was so confused. What were the chances?"Alice!" Edward called for her, slightly calmer now, not so loud. Alice danced over to us in seconds, and Edward quickly filled her in. I could tell through her mind that she was so excited. She was also wondering if it wasn't just not needing blood and reading minds.

"Alice what are the chances of that? What else could she do?" Edward asked her. Carlisle felt like he was missing something during our silent conversation, so I told him what Alice was thinking.

Abruptly, I gasped. I knew that I was in Carlisle's office, but everything around me changed shape and color. I couldn't see or hear Edward or anyone else. I was in a field. And far off in the distance I could see a large brown and red wolf. But I could also see how sad it was. Across from it were two vampires. I gasped again because I realized who they were. It was me and Edward. He was holding me back from something. The field started fading away, but just before it disappeared completely, I could see me jumping away from Edward to the wolf. It had to be Jacob. The field was completely gone now, but my face stood in utter shock. I could hear the concerns in Alice and Carlisle's thought's.

"I- I. Alice! What's having a vision feel like?" she went through what it felt like in her head. But I could feel dozens of questions rolling through her head at the same time.

"I think, well, all of a sudden I felt like I was in a field… but it couldn't have been. I thought I maybe was having a vision. But it couldn't have been, because there was a werewolf. Jacob. And Edward and I were all in a field. I didn't hear them. But it was at night, and Edward was holding me back from… And before it all disappeared, I saw… I don't know I just jumped at him. I think. It all started going fuzzy then." I could tell what they all were thinking. Alice thought I had a power to see the future, even more enhanced than she could. Carlisle started thinking that if I was around a vampire with a power, then I could use that power as well.

"That's a bit farfetched Carlisle." I told him. Edward nodded along.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions; we should test this a little more…" Edward added. "I suppose we could see Jasper next. But it would be harder to tell if she could use his ability. There is another person… Tanya. I know that she can drain people' powers…" Edward suggested. I suppose he would enjoy visiting his strawberry blonde. No, I shouldn't even think that. Edward told me that he had no interest in her, but that didn't stop me from clenching my fists tight. At least I would be able to read her mind if she thinks for a second she'll try and be sneaky. Alice looked at my hands, and through her thoughts Edward noticed I didn't like the idea. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. "We'll only stay long enough to see if you'll have her ability too. And remember, you're the only one who has ever touched my heart. There's no need to be jealous, love." He was talking only to me then.

"That's the only reason I'm jealous." I looked away and immediately wished I hadn't reacted like that. Edward was only trying to help. How could I have doubted him for one second? "Edward, I'm sorry. Of course we should go. We can even go tonight. Sorry."

We were in Denali in a matter of hours. We ran, of course. I was a bit nervous on the way, but Edward assured me we would only be there as long as we needed to be. Once we were there he walked up to a fairly large house and knocked on the door. I could hear the knock echo all over the house. Even from the outside. Only seconds passed before we could hear the thoughts of Tanya and the door knob turning. She opened the door and smiled.

**"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."** (ha-ha) Tanya walked up to Edward and hugged him- a little too warmly in my opinion-, while I was keeping a close eye on her thoughts. She was wondering who I was. Edward heard the thoughts too and introduced me.

"It's nice to see you again Tanya. This is Bella Cullen." Instead of introducing me as his wife. No need to crush her hopes instantly. It wouldn't matter how he phrased it, because questions rolled off in her head. She knew Edward could read her mind. But she had no idea about me.

"Um, I don't remember a Bella being in your family." She laughed nervously. She started sounding a little snippy. There was no need to be harsh. Instead of feeling nervous now, like I thought I would, I felt a little smug. It was a horrible way to feel I knew, but I still couldn't help it.

"Well, she's rather new to our family." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Tanya just stared. Edward was holding my left hand, making the rock on my ring finger pretty obvious. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and then narrowed in envy. She tried to be subtle, in showing that she was a little upset.

_That little… what does she have that I don't? _She screamed to Edward's head. His smile disappeared. Edward knew I could hear too, but we didn't reveal this yet.

"I think I should get to the point of why we're here." He began in a polite tone. As always. "It is a bit of a long story though. Do you mind if we come in and talk?" she nodded, but in her head she was thinking a little different.

_Well, I don't mind if _**you**_ come in…_ her attitude was starting to get on my nerves. Oh well, she was bound to find out I knew how rude she was being while Edward told her why we were here.

Edward started telling her the story from when we decided to change me, until we went out hunting. He also told her all of Carlisle's theories and what happened when I was around the vampires that had abilities so far. Somewhere along she realized that meant I could read her mind too. She would have turned a bright red.

_You two have been around each other ever since she changed… I guess that means, she can read my mind too huh?_ I nodded.

I knew there was no way she was going to admit to having said something wrong. But at least she could keep her thoughts somewhat under control now.

"So you two are basically only here for a test." _Not even just to visit, or say "hi". _She looked down, and I realized that no one else was here. Was she all alone?

_It's for _her. My sympathy ran out, I sighed loudly. So this is what Edward had to deal with everyday? Knowing people thought poorly of you wasn't really all that great.

"Can you go thorough in your mind how what you can do? It'll only take a second. Who knows, maybe if it takes a long time Bella and I will have to stay the night…" I had to keep my calm. I knew Edward just wanted to get this over with just as much as I did. He said we'd only have to stay for as long as we needed.

_Who says I even want Bella to stay the night?_ I rolled my eyes. One more comment and I was going to get snippy too. But despite her loathing for me she went through her mind what it was like to drain power.

"I could test it out for you, if you'd like." I could hear the suspiciousness in her voice. From what I could tell, she could drain the strength and speed and reflexes of a vampire or human and give the extra strength to herself. It wouldn't last for long, but a vampire could be drained down to the point where their only just a little stronger than a human. As slow as a human too. It would only last for minutes, and sometimes only seconds if they were a strong vampire. She thought draining a human of their energy would be pointless. The catch was she had to be close enough to touch them. Once she touches them she can decide to drain them or not.

"Here, test it on me." I hoped Edward would see me dazzle people one day, so he could sit back and be jealous. He held out his hand and I thought of some evil things I could do to Tanya while I kept a close eye on her thoughts.

_Fine, I was hoping though. _She pictured me in her mind. She obviously wanted to see me weak. She reached her hand out and touched Edward's.

"Go show her how fast you can run now." He stood up and ran. Slow, like a human. It took him at least twenty seconds to leave the large room. I heard him trip down the hall. I stood up and was at his side in an instant. He was sitting on the ground.

"I've forgotten how much I hate that." he groaned. Of course he wasn't hurt, draining energy wouldn't take away from his marble skin. Tanya only drained his power a little more than 30 seconds ago, but through Tanya's thoughts I could tell he was already regaining his strength.

"She said strong vampires only needed seconds" I told him. He smiled back at me. I could hear the jealousy in Tanya's thoughts. I almost wanted to stick my tongue out at her, but decided against it.

"Well, the sooner we find out if you can do this too, the sooner she can go." She looked down again. She must've liked Edward more than I thought.

"I guess I should test it on Edward too." he held out his hand again. I didn't want to make him feel weak, but this was the best way to make sure I could. I touched his hand. Doing exactly as Tanya did. In that second I felt stronger, and faster. To make sure, Edward stood up and punched the wall. Didn't even make a dent. But he didn't hurt his hand either. It took around a minute this time for him to take back his strength. But at least now we had proof. I could do what other vampires around me could. Thank god, this meant we would be able to leave Tanya right away! I could the yearning in her thoughts for me to leave and knew that would be the only thing we would ever agree on.

"Tanya, before I go, I know this sounds strange, but I can't read Edward's mind. And I was wondering if I could try and see if I can use someone's ability against the person I got it from…" I could read that she thought I was trying to trick her, but she thought about how I couldn't read Edward mind and eventually held her hand out. Doing exactly what I did before, I touched her hand. But nothing happened. She ran across the room, but it was still at normal vampire speed.

"Well I guess that settles it then." Tanya quickly answered. "Now I would appreciate it if the both of you left soon." She wasn't trying to sound mean anymore, she was just sad. Edward and I turned away.

"It was nice seeing you again Tanya." Edward said.

"And it was nice to meet you." I added.

"Goodbye," was all she said back. We ran home taking our time, but once we were there, we told everyone in our family about our information. As usually Alice was ecstatic, and Jasper had to calm her down so she wouldn't attack me with hugs. After a long day, Edward and I decided to go to our meadow, even though it was around 2 in the morning.


	5. The Meadow

**X**

**Hey, i got SOME reviews. So thanks for reading, but you should REALLY review. Thanks even more to these people who did:**

**Airlin  
****  
JDRogue**

Karlotta Smith

jazznly

X

**Love you guys!!**

**So everyone knows, although you should, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I don't know how someone would own any of the characters, but i just know that i don't. **

**So, remember, read and review, and if you guys have some sweet ideas, tell me!**

**Live long and prosper!! XD**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 5 the meadow

We were lying in the cool grass together looking at the stars. The night sky that was lit by millions of tiny speckles was so stunning. Out here away from lights, I could see almost everything. I didn't know if that was because of how much more enhanced me could see as a vampire, or that I'd never really paid that much attention to them before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward saw me awed by the brilliancy.

"Some things it just can't compare to though." I pulled by body closer to his, but to my astonishment, instead of Edward's sweet scent, my nose started to burn. "Edward, what's that awful smell?!" I had never smelled anything like it. Edward's body froze, and we were both standing up that second. Something was making me feel almost jumpy. Edward had a look of shock on his face, which only alarmed me because he was hardly ever shocked at all. I was about to ask Edward again if he knew what it was but he interrupted.

"It's a werewolf." Edward's voice filled with hatred and worry. I tried to deny what I thought he was telling me.

"Edward. Who is here?" I demanded. I needed to know. Could it be who I thought it was?

"It's Jacob." My silent heart seemed as if it were cracking into several pieces. I had a killer instinct that was telling me to attack; I couldn't possibly want to kill Jacob, could I? I knew I would have the instinct to hate or even want to kill werewolves when I changed, but I couldn't imagine it would be this strong. I could see now the large reddish-brown wolf walking towards me, which if I were human would still take me minutes to see. It took all I had to not attack him. I figured that if he had wanted to talk, he would have come as a human. Edward was abruptly by my side holding my arm. Maybe he thought I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I can tell what he's thinking." I hissed the words through my razor sharp teeth. I saw Jacob cringe from the sound of my new voice. From here, the look in Jacob's wolf eyes seemed to swing between hatred and pain.

"Unless he is lying in his thoughts, I really do think he just wants to talk. I don't think he expected to see us here tonight." Edward's voice was so much calmer than mine but I could hear the distress buried underneath.

"Jacob," Edward warned, "Bella can just hardly hold back from killing you. You should go now." It didn't stop Jacob from coming closer.

"Do you have a death wish?" I shouted at him, or maybe he was testing my self control to see how far gone I was. I could see the hurt in each step he took forward. His thoughts as he got closer just got sadder and angrier. Things shouldn't have had to be this way, I couldn't cry anymore, but I felt like I wanted to. The detestation in my eyes was enough to make Jacob whimper. My nose felt almost like it was on fire. How was Edward dealing with this so well? Something about this place seemed familiar.

_We warned you leech. What we would do if you broke the treaty._ Jacob couldn't tell yet that I could read his thoughts too

"Would you really hurt me that way? Who would you be doing that for? Your pack, or is it that you just can't take seeing me happy with him? Are you that selfish? Jake…" Jacob snapped when his name was said, he let a ferocious growl loose.

_What the hell. She just answered me. Maybe he said something I couldn't hear…_

"No, I heard you." I crossed my arms, but Edward still kept a tight grip on my arm.

_How can that be? Like some vampires have special abilities… she's just like him._

"Well not necessarily, I don't need blood, and I can do whatever any vampire around me can…"

_Don't need blood. Well I guess the name bloodsucker won't suffice then will it?_ I could feel the awful tone in his thoughts.

"This is what she wanted," Edward was saying to Jacob now. The hate for the bulky wolf in front of me was bubbling up inside me. This was not the Jacob I loved. He seemed colder, shallower, like someone had shattered his heart and frozen all the pieces. Me. Detestation filled his eyes and mine. I could swear I saw a twinkle of a tear in the corner of his eye.

"It's what I still want,' I corrected Edward.

_Till your heart stopped beating, Bella._ The promise he made me so long ago that he would love me until my heart stopped beating. Here I was, with my still heart standing in front of someone who once loved me. Did_ I _still love him_?_ No, I couldn't. Not really. I could always remember him as my sun and warmth that lit my way through the new moon of my life. He was my savior, and I could always remember him that way. But that would be the only way I could love him, through my past and recollections. I could 

see through the interpretation of Jacobs heartrending eyes that that was the only way he could love me too. But he longed me to be the way I was. That he could still hold my hand in his.

And in those few seconds it took for me to think about that, I had been thinking about something else too. I had realized why this seemed like déjà vu (?). During those thoughts, I had struggled free of Edward's iron grasp. I was too strong for him and lunged forward. I was almost invisible. I was too fast for Edward. And Jacob almost didn't see me till it was almost too late. It was the vision I had. I had lost control of my actions and thoughts completely. It was only until after I sank my razor sharp, venom coated teeth into the werewolf's thick, leathery skin that I realized what I was doing and who I was hurting.

** So, man that was intense and epic**. **I'll try to edit the next chapter within the week, but it will probs be a short one. Then i shall pressure her into writing more. Oh, and fofr anyone who likes Naruto, i gave my friend an idea and she is writing me a little funyn Sakura story. So, just hang on and be patient. It's a virtue, but LOTS of people dont have it. **

**Thanks again, everyone for reading this stuff!**


	6. WAR !

**OMG!! RAWR1!! **

**Jacob, i love you, but it was never meant to be. **

**I like tomatos, and pickles. **

**OKay, so everyone, the writer has decided that she won't write ANTHING else unless you gyus review more. Got that, i'll remind you later. This chapter is short as a warning. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**XD**

NEXT chapter War!! Gah! I know this one is short too, but I promise the next one will be longer!!

Rosalie's eyes filled with hatred, Alice's with anxiousness, Esme's with worry, Emmett's with excitement, Carlisle's with intensity and Jasper's with concern when Edward and I quickly explained the situation. Even as a vampire, I still dreaded telling people what I did, wrong or right.

"We can't stay here for long, we have to go now." Edward said when the sounds of wolves increased in volume and consistency. "We have to get as far away from here as we can." Everyone looked down except Emmett. To a human his voice would have sounded normal, but everyone could tell he was stressed.

"Wait! You mean we're not gonna stay and fight?" Emmett asked.

"Over my pile of ashes." Rosalie answered Emmett in a way that made the answer everyone was thinking clear. Emmett threw her a dirty look. She simply shrugged with her arms crossed.

"What about going to Italy?" Alice suggested, "is that far enough?"

"No, not nearly. Maybe Asia or Antarctica…"Edward thought off. I saw Alice pout. I couldn't take this. It was my entire fault that Alice was upset, that Rosalie was angry. They were probably all infuriated with me, although I could tell they were trying to be positive in their feelings. Edward tried to defend his decision. "I just want to make sure everyone is safe." he stared at his feet. Through the thoughts of our family again, I could see that there was concern, worry, and excitement, but there was no real anger. Maybe Jasper was keeping everyone cool. Maybe I was helping him.

"Alright then, it looks like its Antarctica." Edward declared, while he was reading their thoughts. Everyone thought it would be safest and that there was no chance a werewolf could reach us there. They wouldn't be able to swim fast enough or bear the cold. It was perfect. So why didn't it _feel_ perfect? Maybe it was because time was running out, and that we might not be able to make it in time. Edward and I had only arrived minutes ago, but it seemed like the howling was getting louder too quickly.

"We'll meet in Antarctica, for now we'll travel in two's." Once Carlisle finished, everyone was gone but Edward and I. before we took off, Edward turned to me and held me close.

"Everything will be okay." Edward whispered to me. I'm not sure he believed it himself, but I felt safe in his embrace.

The town flew by in a flash, but vampire reflexes were so much faster. I could see every detail that we passed. Within minutes, everything I knew, everything that was familiar, was gone. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Edward and I were supposed to live happily ever after, together forever. This wasn't the greatest way start to my new life, but I had to believe that everything was going to work out. Jacob occupied most of my mind. What had I done to him? Vampire venom mixing with werewolf blood could really only be terrible. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies, and the two were fighting against each other inside of him. Was it going to kill him? Was he going to turn into something else? Would I ever find out? However, my worries switched once we realized that the howling sounds hadn't gotten any quieter.

The question of what would happen to Jacob became clear through my peripheral vision.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now remember what i said, if you don't review, there will be no more story. SO REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE!!11 iT'S SO SIMPLE. just click the button, type your name and you dont evern have to put two words, you can just say hi, i dont care. BUT REVIEW!!11**

**The writer threatened to kill me and eat me like a cannabal, so review so she is happy. If you don't, no more story, i get eaten, and my family will release these alien babies we have in your house. SO BEWARE!!**

**XD**


	7. Final

For those of you who have read this and enjoyed it I am sorry to say that I will not be writing any more chapters Not Even a Blanket, however I most likely will be writing more twilight stories in the future because I was unhappy with breaking dawn. So, since I was so far off on what I thought would happen in Breaking dawn, I was thinking that I would start off right before the part(s) I dislike, but if that is the case, then be warned if you havnt read breaking dawn, there WILL be spoilers, so I suggest you start reading! Im sorry if you read breaking dawn and you liked it, but I wasn't particularly happy with the ending. If any of you readers liked my story and want to carry it on yourself, I'd be happy to read it, if you just leave a review with where I can find it.—thanks for reading any of this and sorry I left it off in such a poor spot. If any of you just like the way I write, then I will probably also be writing some Naruto stories. the writer

**So that was a note from the author. After she read Breaking Dawn, she was unhappy. Then she forced me to read it so she could talk about it. This story with be completed and again, sorry about the cliffhanger. It is horrible, and if you hate that, write something to finish it off nicely. But don't forget to review!**

Goodbye, for now, my awesome readers.

This is the FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE, so please read it.


End file.
